Анализ решений
Анализ решений (АР) — научная дисциплина, в которую входит философия, теория, методология и профессиональная практика, необходимая, чтобы выразить важные решения в формальной манере; включает многие процедуры, методы, и инструменты для идентификации, ясного представления и формальной оценки важных аспектов ситуации решения, чтобы предписать рекомендованный курс действий, применяя аксиому действия по максимуму ожидаемой полезности к правильно построенному представлению решения, и разъясняя формальное представление решения и соответствующей ему рекомендации для понимания лицами, принимающими решение (ЛПР), и другими держателями ставок. История и методология Термин «анализ решений» был предложен (1964) Рональдом А. Говардом (Ronald A. Howard), который с тех пор в качестве профессора Стэнфордского университета способствовал развитию большой части практического и профессионального применения АР. Для графического представления проблем анализа решения обычно используют диаграммы влияния и деревья решения. Оба этих инструмента представляют альтернативы, доступные для ЛПР, неопределённость, перед лицом которой они оказываются, и представление мер оценки того, как хорошо они достигают своей цели в итоговом результате. Сомнения представлены через вероятности и распределения вероятностей. Отношение ЛПР к риску представлено функциями полезности, а его отношение к выбору между конфликтующими целями может быть сделано, используя мульти-признако-значными функциями или мульти-признаковыми функциями полезности (если вовлечен риск). В некоторых случаях, функции полезности могут быть заменены вероятностью достижения уровней стремления в условиях неопределённости. Анализ решения защищает выбор такого решения, последствия которого имеют максимальную ожидаемую полезность (или которое максимизирует вероятность достижения уровней стремления в условиях неопределённости). Такие методы аналитического решения используются во многих областях: бизнес (планирующий, продающий, переговорный), экология, здравоохранение, энергия, тяжбы, разрешение споров и т.д. Противоречия Остается растущее беспокойство, что все эти инструменты не приводят к реальному усовершенствованию принятия решений. Некоторые авторыKlien G, 2003. The Power of Intuition. Doubleday, New York. указывают, что люди не принимают решения таким образом и что интуитивный стиль принятия решения должен заменить разъединенные подходы, обычно используемые большинством аналитиков решений. Аналитики решений указывают, что их подход является предписывающим, обеспечивая предписание того, какие действия взять на основе логики, а не описательного подхода, описывая недостатки такого подхода, люди принимают реальные решения. В целом хорошее ЛПР должно понять оба подхода, понимая, почему люди идут не так, как надо в принятии решений и обеспечивая нормальное логическое основания для них, чтобы принять лучшие решения. Кроме того, несколько исследований окончательно показывают, как даже самые простые методы анализа решения превосходят «лишённую помощи логики интуицию»Robyn M. Dawes and Bernard Corrigan, ‘‘Linear Models in Decision Making’’ Psychological Bulletin 81, no. 2 (1974): 93–106.B. Fischhoff, L. D. Phillips, and S. Lichtenstein, ‘‘Calibration of Probabilities: The State of the Art to 1980,’’ in Judgement under Uncertainty: Heuristics and Biases, ed. D. Kahneman and A. Tversky, (Cambridge University Press, 1982).. Надо также заметить, что несколько областей в пределах анализа решений имеют дело с нормативными результатами, которые являются доказуемо оптимальными для определенных измеримых решений, и для которых одна человеческая интуиция почти никогда не будет правильной или даже близкой к правильной. Например, оптимальное планирование заказа в производственном процессе или оптимальная стратегия хеджирования являются просто математическими приемами, и их результаты обязательно доказуемы. Термин «аналитическое решение» часто сохранялось для «более мягких» проблем, которые, по мнению некоторых, возможно, и не кажутся предоставляющими собой математические методы оптимизации. Однако, такие методы, как прикладная информационная экономика, пытаются применить более строгие количественные методы даже к таким типам решений. См. также * Принятие решений * Выбор * Цикл анализа решений * Модель решения * Теория решений * Дерево решений * Поддержка решений * Диаграмма влияния * Мульти-критериальный анализ решений (МКАР) * Оптимальное решение Примечания Литература * Clemen, Robert, Making Hard Decisions: An Introduction to Decision Analysis, 2nd edition (1996), Belmont CA: Duxbury Press, 1996. * Goodwin, P., and G. Wright, Decision Analysis for Management Judgment, 3rd edition (2004). Wiley, Chichester. ISBN 0-470-86108-8 * Hammond, J.S. and Keeney, R.L. and Raiffa, H., Smart Choices: A Practical Guide to Making Better Decisions (1999). Harvard Business School Press * Holtzman, Samuel, Intelligent Decision Systems (1989), Addison-Wesley. * Howard, R.A., and J.E. Matheson (editors), Readings on the Principles and Applications of Decision Analysis, 2 volumes (1984), Menlo Park CA: Strategic Decisions Group. * Keeney, R.L.,Value-focused thinking -- A Path to Creative Decisionmaking (1992). Harvard University Press. ISBN 0-674-93197-1 * Matheson, David, and Matheson, Jim, The Smart Organization: Creating Value through Strategic R&D ''(1998). Harvard Business School Press. ISBN 0-87584-765-X * Raiffa, Howard, ''Decision Analysis: Introductory Readings on Choices Under Uncertainty (1997). McGraw Hill. ISBN 0-07-052579-X * Shi H, Lyons-Weiler J. 2007. Clinical decision modeling system. BMC Med Inform Decis Mak. 2007 Aug 13;7(1):23 * Skinner, David, Introduction to Decision Analysis, 2nd Edition (1999). Probabilistic. ISBN 0-9647938-3-0 * Smith, J.Q., Decision Analysis: A Bayesian Approach (1988), Chapman and Hall. ISBN 0-412-27520-1 * Virine, L. and Trumper M., Project Decisions: The Art and Science (2007). Management Concepts. Vienna, VA, ISBN-13: 978-1-56726-217-0 * Winkler, Robert L, Introduction to Bayesian Inference and Decision, 2nd Edition (2003). Probabilistic. ISBN 0-9647938-4-9 * Alemi F, Gustafson D, Decision Analysis for Healthcare Managers (2006) Health Administration Press. ISBN-13: 978-1567932560 * Fineberg, Harvey V.; Weinstein, Milton C. Clinical decision analysis. Saunders. Philadelphia. 1980. isbn=0-7216-9166-8 Ссылки * Decision Analysis, a journal of the Institute for Operations Research and the Management Sciences * Decision Analysis Society, a subdivision of the Institute for Operations Research and the Management Sciences specializing in Decision Analysis * Decision Analysis in Health Care Online course from George Mason University providing free lectures and tools for decision analysis modeling in health care settings. * Decision Analysis Affinity Group, DAAG, and informal group of DA pratitioners who have a Conference annually to discuss ideas, best practices, etc. DAAG was started in 1995 by Tom Spradlin, John Palmer, and David Skinner. Категория:Теория решений Категория:Анализ решений Категория:Эвентология